


Грехопадение

by liandro, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль предается греху
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Грехопадение

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: рейтинг 6000+

— Кроули…

Азирафель метался на кровати. Чувства сжигали его. Мириады чувств не давали ему дышать, думать и существовать нормально. Мысли в голове затуманились, только где-то глубоко-глубоко в уголке его возбужденного разума маячила мысль и иногда оформлялась в слова. Слова эти почему-то лились на Азирафеля голосом Сандальфона: «Это страшный грех, Азирафель! Ты проклят, Азирафель! Ты падешь!»

Азирафель его не слушал, он сгорал в блаженном экстазе, кричал и звал Кроули по имени. Он хватал чужие пальцы и засовывал к себе в рот, исступленно облизывая их. Капельки тягучей жидкости скатывались по его подбородку на обнаженную грудь, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он тянулся к Кроули всем своим существом, хватая его за руки и плечи. Уже не прося, а требуя. Грех страшен тем, что им не насытишься, его всегда мало. И Азирафель хотел еще.

– Еще, еще, Кроули, сделай это еще раз! Я хочу, чтобы ты засунул его в меня!

...Кроули устало вздохнул и взял с тарелки следующую порцию блинов в клубничном сиропе.


End file.
